


Mudding & Massages

by AnonymousDH



Category: Suits (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-06
Updated: 2015-12-06
Packaged: 2018-05-05 07:56:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,899
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5367368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnonymousDH/pseuds/AnonymousDH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He can’t believe Jessica made him go mudding with Louis. Of all things to do, it had to be this. And of all people, it had to be with him. He lets out sigh, whishing the day was over already, as his eyes scan the room for a way out. That’s until he hears a voice call for him; a voice he recognizes instantly. Hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mudding & Massages

He can’t believe Jessica made him go mudding with Louis. Of all things to do, it had to be this. And of all people, it had to be with him. He lets out sigh, whishing the day was over already, as his eyes scan the room for a way out.

 

"No, Louis," he hisses wrapping his robe closer around him, "I'm most definitely not going to join you mudding." Louis questions his face. "Mike did," he tells the fellow name partner, "Rachel and Donna did .. And Jessica-"

 

He snaps his head towards Louis, "Donna did what?!"

 

Louis raises his shoulders, a smile plastered on his face. "She joined me to the mud club," Louis tells him all innocently. "But anyway.. Jessica told you-" Harvey lets out a breath and his jaw clenches. "I know what Jessica said," he mumbles, his head turning from the hallway towards the mudding section of the spa. "Why don't you go ahead, I'll be there in a sec," he decides, letting his head hang down.

 

"Awesome, H-dawg!" Louis screams out as he's trying to wrap his arms around Harvey, but he steps back. "Don't. Even. Think. About. It,” Harvey tells him. "Okay.. Okay," Louis mumbles, as he turns around. "See you soon," the bald lawyer continues as he makes a shooting movement with his hand towards Harvey.

Harvey shakes his head, waiting for Louis to disappear out of his sight. He's so pissed right now, he can't even believe Jessica made him do this. He's counting his options as his eyes are scanning the room around him. The signs of the mudding room and exit both flashing in front of him. The latter being the one his eyes are focusing on. He really, really wants to leave. Like pronto. It doesn't help that he spotted Robert Zane in just a towel in the distance either.  


"Excuse me," he hears a voice coming from behind, "you didn't think you could leave now did you?"  


The voice is sending shivers down his spine, it's hers. And he can literally feel the warmth of her breath on the exposed skin of his neck. He lets out a breath, before he slowly turns around. His eyes meeting hers.  


He sees that sparkle he loved to see so much, his eyes trail down her face, her lips. A confident smile plastered on them, and he can't help but wonder why she's smiling like that. He takes a step back, looking at her from a bit of distance, his eyes quickly scanning her entire frame. The bare legs coming out of the bathrobe bringing back memories of the other time. He's absentmindedly licking his lips.

 

"Harvey," she adds snapping her fingers at him.

 

He snaps out of his daydream or memory, he's barely able to tell the difference between them lately. She's been haunting him in his sleep for weeks now. His eyes meet hers again.

 

"Where do you think you're going?" she asks him.

 

"Uhm..," he mumbles, lost for words, "h...ho.."

 

"No," she interrupts him, "the mudding department it over there," she tells him, her long arm pointing in the direction he fazed earlier. His eyes trail along her skin, he's counting the freckles on her arm, his mind recalling the patterns he once drew between them. "Louis is waiting," she adds in a firm tone.

 

"Donna," he begs as his face is turned towards hers again.. "Donna, please.."  


She bites her lip, the tone he's using breaking her heart. The puppy eyes he's giving her aren't helping. "No, no," she quickly adds, "you promised Louis," she tells him as she makes the mistake of physically turning him in the direction she just pointed at.

 

He feels his skin burn under her touch, even with the robe in between them and he knows she felt that spark too. The way she quickly pulled back her fingers giving her away. "Donna," he whispers in a breath, "come on .. Please don't make me"

 

She doesn't know why she did it, but she leans on her toes, bringing her face towards his. Her breath tickling his neck as her lips nearly scrape his ear. "If you join Louis now.." she whispers, still thinking about what's she's going to promise him. "I'll meet you in the sauna or at the massages afterwards. Your choice."

 

He swallows, going over the options in his head. "The sauna," he mumbles without thinking. "No," he quickly corrects himself, not sure if he's able to survive the added heat between them. "The massages," he concludes.

 

I never thought you to be a man who couldn't make up his mind, Reggie," she teases him. "How about both," she whispers.

 

He turns to face her, a stupid grin on his face, but all he sees is her silhouette walking away. Her name dies on his lips and he wonders if he imagined the entire event. He swallows, his shoulders already giving the first sign of defeat as he sees her look over her shoulder. "See you in half an hour. Mudding is the other way, Specter!"

 

He lets out a breath he didn't know he was holding, his feet dragging him in towards where he was supposed to go all along. He can't believe the things he's willing to do for her. He opens the door, and is greeted by an earthy smell, his face already cringing. The effect only increases as he hears a voice call for him.

 

"Louis," he mumbles as he spots the fellow lawyer in a bath to his right, holding the slices of cucumber between his fingers. "What are you waiting for?" the bald lawyer continues, "get naked and join me."

 

"Don't ever use those words in the same sentence, ever again," he hisses, "especially not to me! And you better haven't said that to..," but he doesn't finish his sentence, the idea alone making him want to punch Louis trough another table again.

 

"To whom?" Louis asks innocently, but Harvey doesn't answer. He wants nothing more than to leave the room, but he also knows that if he does, any of those things Donna just promised isn't going to happen.  
Not now and not ever, he knew her too well for that.

 

He lets out another breath as he comes to the conclusion there's only one thing he can do. He kicks of his slippers and steps inside the bath with bathrobe and all.  


"OMG!" Louis screams out, "Harvey you didn't .. You can't .. No .. No."

 

Harvey frowns at the other man as he lets himself lie down. "I'm here, I'm mudding, that's the only condition I agreed on," he tells him. "Bullshit and you know it!" Louis argues, "you can't lawyer your way out of this."

 

"Yes I can and I did, now quiet," Harvey tells him, "I'm here to relax," he adds closing his eyes. Louis stutters some last words, Harvey isn't paying attention to anyway and he now quietly waits for the time to pass by.  


He opens one eye and fixates it on the clock on the opposing wall, he's counting down the minutes he has to spend here. Every single one of them taking too long. Ten minutes in, he hears snores coming from the bath next to him, and he slowly turns his head to see if his suspicions are correct. And indeed they are. He lets out a sigh as he lifts himself out of the bath again. The mud dripping from his bathrobe as he walks towards the showers.

 

He gets himself clean again and steals Louis's bathrobe on his way back, discarding both his muddy bathrobe and boxers in a bin. He wraps the other robe around his naked body and walks towards the sauna. His head hanging low as he's pacing down the hallway. He's feeling all kinds of nervous. Especially because the half hour mark has already passed. And she still hasn't shown up.  


He hears some light footsteps appear and he lets out a breath, turning around in the process, preparing himself to face her. But instead he's met by a young employee of the spa. "Mr. Specter," the guy asks and he nods, "I was asked to give you this," the guy continues as he hands the lawyer a small note.

 

He slowly unfolds the piece of paper, his mind already preparing for the possible excuses he's about to read. His heart falling as he indeed recognizes her hand writing, but he reads it non the less.

 

**_'Wait for me in massage room 1 - D'_**  


He folds back the piece of paper and places it in one of the pockets as his feet can't carry him fast enough to the room she just mentioned. He stares at the door, the big number one staring at him like those numbers on her door have done numerous of times. And then he isn't just counting the times she knows he was there, it also includes all those times he climbed the two stairs but turned around last minute as he spotted those exact numbers.

 

He finally builds up the courage to knock on the door, but when he doesn't hear a reply he just enters instead, expecting her to wait for him. But he's greeted by an empty room once more. He paces to the room, before he settles himself down on the bed. Not knowing what to do otherwise. Minutes pass and he finds himself lying down now, just staring at the ceiling as he listens to the soft sounds of the music playing in the background

 

He hears the door open and fall shut again he automatically turns his head in the direction. "Stay down," is all he hears and he obeys instantly. He hears he come closer, his fingers fidgeting with the edge of the pockets on his bathrobe. And he knows it's her that's having this effect on him. He also knows his current position is highly dangerous as he's not wearing anything under that particular robe.

 

She notices how he's busying his hands and she can't help but smile how he's there. Doing exactly as she tells him to, she takes another step towards the bed. He swallows, making the decision to turn around. Just in case something else inside his body would start to show his excitement right now.  


She bites her lip as she sees him move around, lying on his stomach now. She doesn't ask, she already knows why he did it and she tries to hide her smile. "I didn't tell you, you could turn around," she tells him letting her fingers go through his hair and she fees him shiver under her touch, but for once he's not moving away. And that's all she needed to know, to decide that she isn't going to do so either.  


She lets her hand trail down his neck, as she walks around the bed. Her fingers now the ones that are fidgeting with the fabric of the bathrobe. She lets out a small breath as she prepares herself for what's to come. Her fingers sliding under the robe and she tries to push it over his shoulders.

 

"Donna," he mumbles.

 

She leans forward, her lips once again near his ear. "I can't give you a massage if you’re wearing this," she tells him, her fingers now on his arms.

 

"Donna," he calls again, his back now almost completely exposed, as he remembers he's not wearing anything else. "Donna I'm not wearing anything else," he warns her.

 

She lets out a soft laugh, and he can't help but drown in the sound she made. Her laugh, his favourite sound in the world. "Nothing I haven't seen before," she flirts pulling the rest of his bathrobe away. She stares at his body then and it's immediately making her feel all hot and bothered. Her eyes trail down his toned back, to his butt, his muscled legs and she swallows.  


"Donna," he whispers.

 

"Uhm," she mumbles as she turns around again, her eyes meeting the glistening in his eyes. "Appreciating the view?" he asks her teasingly. She blushes, feeling her heart beat in her chest. "Shut up," she orders him instead, bringing her fingers to his shoulders.

 

He closes his eyes and he knows that she's punishing him for his comment just now, but he doesn't care anymore. "I can't blame you," he continues. Normally she would have given him a playful slap, but not now. Not now he's naked right in front of her. Instead she doesn't comment, she just buries her fingers in his shoulders and starts with the massage.  


He closes his eyes again as he's giving in to her touch, his body's starting to relax. And he can't help but smile at the way her auburn locks are tickling his skin. She moves closer, nearly pressing her upper body against him as she's trying to reaches the muscles of his arm that's on the other side of the table. But the table is just a bit too high for her to work her magic.

 

"Do you mind?" she whispers, but she doesn't finish her question. "It's okay," he answers, already knowing what she wanted to say. "Okay," she whispers, slowly letting every single one of her fingers lift from his skin as she turns around to find a chair or a step.

 

She pushes the chair towards the bed and steps on top of it, bringing her right knee next to his hip on the bed. She steadies herself with her hands on his shoulders, before she lifts her leg over him. She lets out a final breath before she seats herself down, thanking herself for wearing a pair of panties under her robe.  
Not that it would matter much, he could still feel her wetness on his skin, but being the gentleman he is, he doesn't comment on it. He's just glad that he can still have the same effect on her as she's having on him.  


She continues with the massage, her fingers trying to remove some knots in his shoulders. "About that view," he whispers letting his chin rest on his own arms. “Harvey," she warns him, letting her fingers trail down, absentmindedly drawing circles just like he did that one time twelve years ago.  


"No," he whispers not willing to walk away from this again, "I should have appreciated the view I had for twelve years," he tells her. "Harv.." she whispers, her heart rate starting to increase, her fingers now just lingering along his side.  


"Not that I didn't," he continues, "because I did. Always have, always will. I.. I just.. I should have told you more often." "I should have shown you how much I appreciate you," he continues.  


"Appreciate?" she repeats mumbling.  


"Appreciate, admire," he continues with more words, now looking over his shoulder to her. "Love," he adds.  


"Harv-"  


He feels her trying to move away, but her reaches for her hand, as he turns on his side as much as possible. "And I don't just love the view," he continues his eyes meeting hers. "I love the way you make me laugh, I love the way you flip your hair after you say 'I know I'm Donna,' I love the way you blush and try to pretend you're not affected by my compliments, but most of all I just love you."  


Her mouth is agape, and she's unsure of what to say, but he doesn't let her, he wasn't finished. "I love you, Donna. I'm in love with you, Donna."   


"And I might not be the best boyfriend material out there, I have issues.. I know that, but.." he starts mumbling now, now that he realizes the awkwardness of the situation. Him declaring his love for her again while he’s naked.   


"Shut up," she orders as she pushes her finger against his lips. Her own lips soon replacing it, as she kisses him. She couldn't answer his words, not in any other way.  


She quickly leans on her knees and pushes him around so that he's lying with this back on the bed, before she settles down on him again. Her lips finding his again. His hands start to remove her bathrobe, his fingers sliding over her soft skin in the same passionate rhythm their tongues are working.  


She pulls him closer as she feels him grow against her and she can't help but giggle on his lips at the thought that after twelve years, they're going to have sex on a massage table in some spa. He pulls back from the kiss, just looking at her before he kisses her again, throwing her bathrobe aside, his fingers hooking under the fabric of her panties.  


She moans his name as she lets his hand to the task at hand, both of them pulling back as they hear a voice they both know all too well yelling down the hallways of the spa. "Who on earth stole my bathrobe!?! I'm gonna sue the shit out of him."  


Harvey lets out a sigh, letting his body fall down the bed again. Donna's eyes following his gaze as she now spots the embroidered letters on the bathrobe on the floor. "I'm sorry," he mumbles, but Donna just laughs.  “You’re lucky that I love you too,” she answers before kissing him again. "Let's. Just. Finish. This. At. Home."

-         The End


End file.
